


May we always be together

by eeveninglow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killugon Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveninglow/pseuds/eeveninglow
Summary: Killua and Gon are lost in some memories, and Gon loves make that promise they love to make to themself, it's comforting after all.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 31





	May we always be together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my very first fic i'm posting here, english isn't my first languange so i'm really sorry if there will be many mistakes! ;;  
> I wrote this for the Killugon day 2020, the first i joined, and in my time zone i'm still in time.  
> It's nothing special, i was just hearing the preview of the episode 92, where they in fact wished to stay together always! So i thought to write something, but with them already reunited.  
> Of course i owned nothing, original story&characters owned to Yoshihiro Togashi.
> 
> Happy Killugon day 2020, hope y'all enjoying it remembering about our beautiful boys, or you enjoyed yet.

"Look Killua, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

  
"Uh–"

  
_" May we stay always together"_

  
They said it out loud, naively, like the two kids they were while they blushing because the gaffe already made.  
They were around that bonfire, that night in Whale Island enjoying their rest that it will be wiped off as soon as they'll keep their journey and the adventures they had reinforced that really special bond of them who changed their lives forever, while on the other hand gave them a thousands of invisible scars needed to be healed. Maybe if they weren't too young at that time, if they meet on another circumstances, who knows if they understood in time their true feelings.

_ten years later_

  
They had grown up, after they parted ways for many years, too long especially for Gon it was painful, since he couldn't use his nen he was still ashamed for his behavior during the fight against Pitou and this scarred his entire life because was during all of that, he hurts the most important person, who made everything for him. During their separation time, Gon still thought if Killua really forgiven him like, for real.

A voice in his mind keep saying that maybe he was pretending, just to not make he feel guilty even more, Killua's careful with other's feelings, even if he won't admit it ever. But during their messages and calls sections it seemed he wasn't bored of him or something, he never was.   
Gon tried to ask many times about that part of their life, without being able of it because the fear to ruin something even more, so he just enjoying the thousands messages they texted to each other, and Killua's voice from the phone. That voice keep his dreams quite even when the messages were few day by day.  
But now they were here, Gon still couldn't believe at it. SInce him and Killua finally reunited it seemed all of a dream, but everything was so real - Killua's look becoming more sweet when he looking at him, his soft hair the other boy now keep in a ponytail and his kisses.  
The memories of their declaration was still vivid, it was Gon taking the first step to confess his feelings, while Killua was eating his favorite choco robots, who makes him almost chocking.. Gon chuckles because the thought of that moment, fearing he can make awake Killua who now was laying next to him. Than Gon felt his Killua's arms around his chest and the lips over his neck.

  
"Are you awake?" Gon didn't want to answer, pretending to just be sleeping, but Killua's voice was so soft, he couldn't resist.   
"Yeah sorry, i was just thinking at some funny things."

"Well hope i was in one of these things." Killua snorted while Gon's wrapping his arms around the other boy, seeking that warm only Killua can give to him, Gon loved snuggle against him, how much he wanted to make it when they weren't together, in the past.

  
Suddenly Gon remembered another point, another one important thing: tomorrow it would've been their day, January 7, the day of their first meeting. "Do you remember when we met each other for the first time?" he asked looking forward for an answer. "Well i have a good memory at least for that." But maybe Killua didn't understand well the question, and so it was.

  
Gon puffing his cheecks, just pretending to be upset. "No, i meant, the day! Do you remember that it was on january 7?" He was proud to remember the exact date of that beautiful and important moment, his fear will be always to forget these things.  
Killua sure wasn't so good at remember every detail, so tomorrow will be their day, anniversary or something like that.   
"Our anniversary, i'm glad at the hunter exam for so many things, and one of that it was you" Gon had the bright smile Killua worships from... from so much time, while he just blushing and it was true, somethings never changed, even if they were 23 and for Killua it was so good, because Gon still was his light.

  
"Can i ask something else?" Killua was surprised, but just nodded. Well these nights were Gon asks so many things are very common instead. "Do you remember too when we expressed that wish at a shooting star? We were at my home, expressing to be together always."  
Yes, Killua remembered this quite perfectly, because that wish was so much important. He didn't want to believe at that thing, but he had to admit to himself he was actually a hopeless romantic, in his journey with Alluka, so many times he prayed his wish becoming true, at some point he was just losing the hope.  
"I think that star really made our wish true, we are here now, together even after all of what we went through, i want to believe that shooting star was here just for us." He really believed in it, and Killua couldn't help but softly smiling at him.  
Gon pressed his lips against Killua's one, than announcing: "Make another promise!" His enthusiasm was contagious but Killua just tried to calm him down " We are in bed Gon, how can we express another wish? And in january there isn't any shooting star!"  
"Don't crush the atmosphere, we can make a pinky promise." With Gon everything can make possible, Killua should've known better.  
They crossed their fingers, words was useless for each other, they already knew what the other was thinking and how they wanted so bad, staying together for an eternity.

  
"So, we'll stay together forever, no matter what."  
"No matter what."

because their paths crossed for a reason, they are meant to be here, cuddling and smiling while happiness was overwhelming into them.

  
_Together one day_. Together now and forever.


End file.
